


Фрёкен Снорк собирается стать самой собой

by WTF_Moomins_2018



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moomins_2018/pseuds/WTF_Moomins_2018





	Фрёкен Снорк собирается стать самой собой

Однажды, разумеется, это у нее получится.  
У нее получится стать самой собой.  
Она отважная и пренебрегающая чужим мнением. Ее Приключение — единственное, что важно. У нее есть силы, и она старается стать сильней. Она умеет оказывать первую помощь — это уже шажок вперед. Она уйдет далеко-далеко — туда, где лежит страна, в которой все правильно. Там настоящая жизнь.  
Фрёкен Снорк сидит под кустиком земляники. Широкие тройчатые листочки кажутся снизу золотистыми от солнца, снизу листа притаились пучеглазые комары, по стебельку одного из земляничных листиков ползет маленькая гусеничка. Фрёкен Снорк вздыхает и замечает гусеничке, что та зря торопится: тут уже прошли Снусмумрик, Муми-тролль и она, так что ни одной ягоды нет, все собрано. Гусеничка, видимо в отчаянии, на миг застывает у края листочка, а потом с размаху бросается отрывать куски от листовой пластинки. Фрёкен Снорк это все так близко, так понятно — изо всех сил торопиться, перебирать короткими ножками, спешить собрать самую хорошую ягоду — и обнаружить, что тут уже все ободрали, хватая горстями, не выбирая и не тратя время на сравнение какая ягода самая спелая. Не глядя и не считаясь, как это выглядит. Ведь все равно потом ягоду будут перебирать и выбросят все листочки, веточки и испорченную да неспелую ягоду. Фрёкен Снорк вздыхает и заглядывает в свою маленькую очень хорошенькую корзинку из гибких травинок: так и есть! Всего с десяток ягод, пусть самых спелых, идеально красных, без единого пятнышка, но всего десяток! На варенье это мало. Что скажет Муми-мама, когда увидит, как мало, как ничтожно мало она, фрекен Снорк, собрала ягоды для варенья?   
И фрёкен Снорк намеревается подняться и пойти вперед, собирая по пути всю-всю ягоду земляники — или еще дальше.  
Возможно, по пути она найдет Нечто Особенное. Драгоценность. Слиток серебра — такой большой, чтоб можно было не размениваться потом на мелочи, вроде подметания полов и выгадывания, как сделать, чтоб хватило на новую сумочку(непременно лучше, чем у Муми-мамы!) — а чтоб точно отправиться в Очень Большое Путешествие.  
И она отправится туда, где все устроено просто отлично, и все там ей обрадуются, и никто не будет досадливо морщиться, если она, фрёкен Снорк, зовет.  
Скорей бы нашелся тот самый Слиток Серебра!  
Но тут в грезы фрёкен Снорк врывается просительный голос Муми-мамы:  
— Кто-нибудь поможет мне перебрать ягоду для варенья?  
Фрёкен Снорк автоматически вскрикивает «Конечно, я помогу» и бежит со всех ног, чуть бренча браслетиком на задней лапке и стараясь не растрясти корзинку с земляникой. Опять она поймалась! Опять она отозвалась, приняла тот облик, тот образ действий, которые от нее ждут: маленькая, ласковая помощница и девочка-приставала.  
Ничего. Однажды она все же уйдет от них от всех, так далеко, что ее не поймает ничья просьба, ничье ожидание, и она станет самой собой — совсем не такой, какой ее хотят видеть.


End file.
